Número J1
by 6April Kaiba9
Summary: Un clon fallido, no es un Kaiba, no es un humano, es un... Jounoichi Katsuya. No pueden matar a otro ser humano solo por haber cometido un error, ahora deberan... entrenarlo ?SxJ.
1. Prólogo

**Número J.1**

**Yu-Gi-Oh**

SetoxJoey 

**By AprilKaiba**

**Bueno, bienvenidos nuevamente a algo fuera de serie.**

**Creo que sería correcto decir que es un AU.**

**Advertencias: este fic contiene Yaoi, y a quién no le guste lárguese, pero se lo digo con la mejor intención del mundo ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, por lastima.**

**------------**

**Prologo.**

**Lugar: Laboratorios secretos, Kaiba Corp.**

**Hora: 11:43 PM**

**Sujeto: Seto Kaiba**

Cansado, cansado de estar tan solo, de tener que omitir a su hermano por la corporación, ¿qué mejor que un clon? Un ente con la misma capacidad laboral de él, exactamente igual, un siervo más, así podría pasar más tiempo con Mokuba. Quizá salir los tres...

Rescribía una formula. Imperceptible respiración, signos vitales.

Luces de neón salpicaban de indolencia y frialdad el laboratorio.

En la pantalla del súper procesador, frente a él, transcribía los datos.

_-Muestra de ADN aceptada, Kaiba.- _Promocionaba la femenina y computacional voz.

Presiono sus párpados bruscamente, y sostuvo la cabeza- atentaba explotarle ante tantas horas delante de monitores, luces, y demás- Decidió posponer la clonación al día siguiente. Posicionado en pos de irse. Semblante de "soy lo más importante del mundo" opacado por sueño. Llanamente arrebato la muestra, la guardó hermética, y en su maletín.

Sin acompañantes, arrimó al deportivo alemán descapotable, diseñado exclusivamente para su persona, en la zona del baúl llevaba plateado el logo "KC"; por los laterales, llamas azules; por ultimo, zona delantera, una pieza de plata del dragón blanco.

Durante el camino, cuestiono la idea de crear un igual, debido a las complicaciones, no podían estar ambos en un mismo lugar, los documentos, el hecho de que supiera atraería a los medios, los científicos, etc. Lo inundaba la emoción de seguridad, algo saldría bien...

Dentro de la mansión permanecía callado; Mokuba se durmió, con su cachorro labrador Katsuya a los pies de la cama.

El C.E.O sin ánimos de comer, advirtió a los empleados; colocó la muestra en el refrigerador, con la etiqueta "Muestra", casi al fondo para que nadie divisara que existía. Feliz se fue a dormir, pasando nuevamente por el cuarto de su consanguíneo (N/A: Eso no sonó muy bien XD), depositando un beso en su frente descubierta.

A la medianoche, con un Seto roncando como motosierra, cierto pequeño de ojos amatistas fue despertado por un cachorro Katsuya, hambrientos bajaron con la linterna en forma de dragoncito. Vagamente recordaba haber dejado las chispas de chocolate para su helado en un frasco; tomando la muestra accidentalmente lo abrió, antes de ver se restregó los ojos; el perro olfateó el contenido, huyó. Mokuba cerró el contenedor hermético, y salió tras la mascota, dejando olvidado por completo su apetito. Talvez haya caído una pestaña, y pelos del animal, solía soltar mucho...

A la mañana siguiente, Seto Kaiba, ansioso, se levanto sin el menor ruido, a eso de las 5:00 AM, bajo, ni siquiera desayuno, la inquietud lo poseía; quitó la muestra del refrigerador, y vacilo un segundo. Quería recordar si en realidad lo colocó atrás, su cabeza simplemente movilizo su cuerpo hasta el laboratorio. Ahí, el momento de la verdad lo llamó de vuelta al planeta tierra.

_El proceso de clonación iniciando._

_Coloco la muestra en la ranura de mi gran contenedor de génesis..._

**Evidentemente, un individuo clónico (aparte de no ser totalmente idéntico al original, por las razones ya apuntadas) tendría su propia individualidad, y es absurdo hablar en este sentido de "fotocopias humanas" (sobre todo en lo referente al carácter y conducta). No es en absoluto equivalente a la de los gemelos idénticos. Mientras los gemelos comparten simultáneamente en el tiempo un mismo genotipo aleatorio totalmente nuevo, del que nadie sabe nada a priori, al clónico se le impone un genotipo ya experimentado anteriormente por otra persona. La clave de la crítica estriba en que esto crearía una situación asimétrica del clónico respecto del original: el clónico tendrá encima la "losa" de saberse fruto de diseño de otras personas, y su auto percepción se resentiría por ello. Todo el proceso de su auto descubrimiento y sus relaciones con los demás quedarán marcados indeleblemente. Una vez más: no se trata de determinismo genético, sino de la intromisión de un conocimiento perturbador en lo más central de lo que constituye la búsqueda que cada individuo hace de su propia personalidad. Cada uno de nosotros responde a la pregunta "¿Quién soy yo?" partiendo de un genotipo nuevo (con sus potencialidades desconocidas para todos) y del secreto. Pero el clónico tiene un genotipo ya vivido (no original), y tenderá a creer que sabe demasiado de sus propios límites y posibilidades: este mero conocimiento puede ser profundamente condicionado de su personalidad. ¿Dónde quedaría la aventura de sentirse único e irse descubriendo a sí mismo? Por estas razones, y al igual a lo que se ha propuesto para los avances en las técnicas de sondeo de propensiones genéticas, la bioética y el bioderecho están articulando y reclamando la proclamación de un "derecho a ser fruto del azar" y de un "derecho a la ignorancia", a no saber (o creer saber) demasiado de uno mismo por adelantado.**

**_Y, por supuesto, paralelamente a estos argumentos, no deja de resonar un viejo principio ético básico de nuestra cultura: los seres humanos son fines en sí mismos, y no pueden ser medios para otros fines, por muy loables que éstos sean (incluyendo el avance científico). ¿Con qué autoridad y con qué sabiduría podríamos imponer a otros seres humanos nuestro diseño en su misma entraña biológica, a carecer de la referencia a un padre y una madre, a ser fruto de una unión sexual? ¿Seríamos capaces de experimentar ("a ver lo que sale") con otros seres humanos so pretexto de eliminar el azar biológico? ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para abrogar este mecanismo de lotería genética que lleva miles de millones de años funcionando, qué criterios usaríamos en su lugar, y quién decidiría? El debate de la clonación (junto con otros avances derivados de la biotecnología) va a ser un buen campo para poner a prueba la capacidad de nuestras sociedades para discutir racional y democráticamente sobre la posibilidad de encauzar la tecnología. ¿Tendremos en nuestras manos la oportunidad de ponerla al servicio de las profundas necesidades de la humanidad, o seguiremos deslizándonos por la pendiente del sonambulismo tecnológico?_**

**_Puedo contestar claramente que si. Pero siendo yo una muestra aparte de la humanidad, estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos._**

**_Es hora de demostrar o fracasar... Alojando la inquietud momentáneamente, tecleo los comandos finales, y presiono el botón rojo. Intervalando mi concentración en la pantalla y el producto_**

**_-_Abordando proceso de clonación. Verificando introducción de ADN. Iniciando génesis del espécimen. 1... 2... 3...**

**_Seto Kaiba, eres un genio._**

**"_Todo saldrá bien..." ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué resuena tanta seguridad con una voz desconocida? Yo sé que las posibilidades y probabilidades son mínimas, ¿Entonces...? Alguien deberá saberlo, sería muy sospechoso que al vacacionar por el caribe con Mokuba, Seto Kaiba se encuentre 'placidamente' en la oficina. _**

**_¿Quién?... Jay Rhine y Kimura Shugo..._**

**_Definitivo, mis mayores personas de confianza._**

**_Instalar un sistema en la cabeza, en el caso de que sufriera un accidente, o que, quizás, intentara huir, cometer ciertos actos anómalos..._**

-91... 93... 94... 96... 98...-

_Apenas comienza. Deberé dejarlo en la incubadora, esperar que el cuerpo 'evolucione', el periodo aproximado serán... 9 meses. ¿No es así?_

Progreso completo, Kaiba Seto.-

Hasta entonces...

En nueve meses seré 'libre', mi vida cambiara para bien, es una... promesa.

Pero primero...

----------

Dos horas más tarde en las instalaciones principales de la empresa, ultimo piso: dos de los eficientes empleados del ojiazul enfrentados al fino escritorio del susodicho.

Seto daba la espalda, jugaba con la escena. Estáticos intercambiaban gestos.

-De acuerdo...- soltó el C.E.O

Los nervios saltaron de un joven de veinte años, teñido de azul grisáceo, y ojos de un mar platinado.

-¡Te lo dije Kimura-san! Nos va a despedir...- arrimado a una expresión de indignación.

-¡Jay Samuel Rhine! Cierra tu pico y déjame proceder... o de verdad te despediré. – exclamo cierto Seto enojado, apoyando las manos en la mesa a intimidar. Tras el breve silencio de los dos 'adultos' protegiéndose sus cabezas, satisfecho el ojiazul...- La _verdadera razón...-_Aplicó con énfasis y una mirada nada bonita a Jay.- es que necesito comprometerlos en un trabajo confidencial, ¿ok?

Ambos asintieron con la usual seriedad empresarial.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo, señor?- declaró en matiz de soldado en entrenamiento Jay. Provocó un tanto de vergüenza ajena. El jefe se aclaró la garganta.

-Estoy en un nuevo proyecto, y requiero de mis únicas personas de confianza; ustedes. Explico, varios y extenuantes ensayos, experimentos, rigurosas noches en vela, me dan a creer que 'lo obtuve'...- sonrió, una mezcla entre satisfacción y soberbia. Correspondían ojeadas de prevención.

-¡Fascinante, realmente es un genio, señor Kaiba!- alabó el segundo individuo. Kimura Shugo, castaño, pálido, ojo violeta y melado, veintiún años, mayor por dos meses a Kaiba.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué obtuviste, Seto? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dime, ¡por favor!- devolvía de la intimidad a los 'compañeros'

-¡Es Kai...- Suspiró- olvídalo. Bueno, Jay, durante los últimos meses he trabajado aparte en algo que podría 'ayudar' a mi vida.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué?- Iluminado en la mirada.

-Un clon- Dejó con la quijada a suelo al ojigris- un paso trascendental. Aunque no tenga que ver con la empresa en sí. Por ende, tal caso atrae complicaciones, necesito de ustedes dos, nadie más debe saberlo. NADIE. N-A-D-I-E. En sus cabezas y no otro lugar. Ni siquiera susurrarlo entre. O orientaran y vigilaran. Si el proceso resulta bien, tendrá un periodo de prueba. De otra forma...

-¡Entendido, señor!- aclamaron al unísono los implicados. Nuevamente con el tono de soldado.

-Confisquen los videos de seguridad, en nueve meses a esta hora prepárense. Retírense.

-Un momento, Seto-Kun, ¿Cómo vas a llamar al clon?

-Bueno... no lo había pensado, pero ya que lo sugieres, Jay... Número J.1... qué no se les olvide.

**Continua...**

**Bien, espero que se contentes con el prologo hasta que termine el primer capitulo, y el siguiente y el siguiente, y el siguiente, y bla bla : D**

**Por adelantado creo que les pediré disculpas por los retrasos XD**

**Me distraigo con mucha facilidad, por eso me costo un par de días pasar todo esto.**

**Bien, espero sus criticas, y si hay algo bueno de por medio o ideas, mejor nn**

**Intentaré contestar con el reply, y en los comienzos de capítulos a los que no pueda usar esa función : D**

**Bien, hasta pronto que me agarra la noche, y queda mucho por lo que escribir y pensar.**

**Mata ne.**


	2. Bienvenido J1

Capitulo 1 

**Bienvenido J.1**

**Atención: Este fic contiene Yaoi, y me canso de repetirlo, pero préstenle algo de su maravillosa y fascinante atención a los que no les guste, y a los que si para comprobar que están en el sitio correcto.**

**Sin más rodeos...**

**------------**

**Nueve meses después...**

_Acerca de él._

_¿Quién?_

_La figura de mis pesadillas surge del suelo como un muerto, sin embargo los contornos pertenecen a un ángel._

_No hay duda que la calidez de sus ojos melados me hacen sudar, imaginar su tacto en mi asoma a la estupefacción, lame mi rostro y baja. Primero sentado en mi pecho, desciende al recorrerme con su lengua, y detiene contactando excitación con mi miembro._

_Con ademanes seductores, complacientes, obediente. Gimo un nombre desconocido. Un nombre que al despertar por las noches..., olvido._

Y hoy, transcurridos los nueve meses que rogué, la curiosidad embiste las zonas de mi razón. El día se siente... especial. Los rayos del sol más cálidos. No pertenezco a esta realidad, es... tranquila. Mi vida no es aquella que pintan arco iris y felicidad, derribada permanece mi temple.

Estamos por presenciar meses de trabajo. Una nueva forma de vivir. Quizás desafiar lo que parecía imposible.

-¡Hermano! ¡Ya está aquí Kimura-san! ¡Y este otro tipo rarito!- Es la voz de Mokuba, pero, ¿Qué tipo rarito?

¡Oye! ¡¿A quién dices rarito!- es Jay. Creo que hasta esboce una sonrisa al percibirlo, o al menos intente. Y risas, de mis compañeros, de mi hermanito... gozo extrañamente por ello.

Bajo, vistiendo de manera, ¿Casual, Pantalones negros, una blanca camisa torpemente abotonada, zapatos negros, y un abrigo por si a caso.

-¿Nos vamos, caballeros?- indago tomando mi portafolios de las manos de una de las doncellas de la casa. Me miran complacidos, y Moki con curiosidad. Prefiere no preguntar, acogido por una vida de creces y desinteresas por la economía, pero revitalizada a mi bienestar, en eso si se parece a mi...

Pretendo que me sigan, sin tergiversaciones, así que solo camino hacia la salida concediéndole un ademán al pequeño.

En la limosina capto señales sonoras, mas que son difusas, y no evitan que me sobrecoja en el recuerdo de ese tacto tan sutil... de mis pesadillas. ¿Existiría un ser tan perfecto? (N/A: Más cerca de lo que crees XD)

xXx

Laboratorio

11:00 AM

Finalmente.

-"Bienvenidos."- Anunciaba la voz de la computadora.

-"¡Órale! ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fue un fantasma? Ah ¡este lugar está embrujado!"- Pronunciaba Jay escondiéndose detrás de Kimura, quién solo quería caerse de la vergüenza ajena. Y Kaiba con una vena saliéndole...

-"Recuérdame por qué te contrate y te puedes quedar..."- gruño el ojiazul.

Jay se encogió de hombros, y susurro algo a oído del C.E.O con gestos de cómplice. Kimura se enojó, y arrebato el cuerpo del sexy poseedor de los dragones de ojos azules de las garras del felino Jay.

-"No te aproveches..."- refunfuño Kimura.

Después del zape correspondiente a los dos desobedientes empleados, Kaiba comenzó a abrir la incubadora, tecleando los comandos en la computadora.

-"Acceso concedido, Kaiba"

Kimura y Jay recibirán al clon, - más bien seguro quisieran ver como 'sería ' yo cuando llegue al mundo- Malditos tramposos.

Casualmente al abrirse... he logrado dos milagros.

Hacer el clon –aparentemente- y dejar a esos bobos callados y boquiabiertos.

Recuerdo que nunca me eche atrás, por esta sensación... como si abriera mis ojos por primera vez en la vida, volteo con la respiración entrecortada, y aspiro a mi logro.

¿Mi logro? ¿Es justo llamar a un ser humano así? No lo sé, talvez... es mejor si le digo 'mi secreto'. A fin de cuentas eres...

Adoptó la misma posición que los restantes. Parado, vislumbrando fijamente al ente que se disipaba del contenedor...

-"No estoy seguro si de la cintura para abajo está bien... pero no creo que ese seas tú"-Manifestó Rhine.

Párpados abalanzaban a sumir en problemas, una nueva vida...

Quizás un nada grato...

Quizás un bienvenido J.1...

**Continua...**

**Creo que me quedó un tanto corto, no? Ôo**

**Bueno, perdón XD**

**Si tienen quejas, dudas, cartas de amenaza, son aceptadas tanto como los elogios**

**Ejem, creo que ya me voy a hacer el próximo capitulo, si es que lo quieren úú**

**Kaiba: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir esa negligente historia? No tienes moral escritora de pacotilla.**

**Si! Si tengo moral! Oo En alguna parte.**

**Jay Rhine: Si me voy a quedar con mi Kaiba lindo! Verdad? ¬¬**

**Kimura-san: TUYO?**

**Jay Rhine: Si m...**

**Joey: Ejem ejem ¬¬**

**Kaiba: tienes tos perro? ¬¬**

**Joey: No! Que va?**

**Oigan! Si estaban aquí por qué no me ayudaron a escribir?**

**Todos: porque no ¬¬**

**Kaiba: Además, crees que voy a contribuir a tu mala prosa con motivos de verme el lado Homo?**

**Si no quieres terminar peor.**

**Joey: Yo quiero que Mokuba me cuide! Alalala! Si por favor, si? Porfiiis 99**

**No, por qué no mejor... Mai Valentine?**

**Kaiba: Qué? La perra esa de Valentine? Oh no! ¬¬**

**Joey: celoso, Kaiba?**

**Kaiba: puras patrañas perro mequetrefe.**

**Bien, entonces eso, voy a buscar a Mai para el próximo capitulo nn**


End file.
